Bouteille
by IdeaLise
Summary: Naruto a soif et par un concours de circonstance vole une bouteille d'eau et finit par se faire poursuivre par le propriétaire de la dudit bouteille.


Hey, hey !

En ce cinquième jour, je poste "Bouteille", PWP -pour ne pas changer- sur le couple SasuNaru mais également UA (univers alternatif) et possiblement OOC (out of caracter). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et je tiens à dédicacer ce texte à **Mag-chan** qui le voulait le plus tôt possible, à **LoveIsADoloris** , là depuis le début *larme à l'œil* avec tous ces beaux compliments ! Mais également à un guest : **flo** qui préfère le fandom Naruto. Flo, c'est pour toi !

 _ **J'espère Bonne Lecture** **!**_

* * *

 **Résumé :**

 **N** aruto a soif et par un concours de circonstance vole une bouteille d'eau et finit par se faire poursuivre par le propriétaire de la dudit bouteille.

* * *

 ** _J'ai soif._**

 **S** on pied se posa rapidement sur le sol tandis que son autre jambe se soulevait déjà pour lui permettre d'avancer. Le souffle court et les poumons en feu, Naruto ouvrait grand la bouche pour mieux respirer. Le vent faisait voltiger ses mèches folles qui fouettaient son visage malgré le bandeau qui était censé les retenir.

Tous son corps tiraillait pendant que sa tête essayait de pousser son corps à se dépasser. Il était hors de question qu'il perde ! La main crispée sur le relai, il courrait comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses, ce qui était le cas d'une certaine façon, ça dépendait du point du vue. Du sien, son camarade qui essayait de le rattraper avait vaguement le comportement et le physique qu'il donnerait au Malin.

Il arrêta de penser en voyant son adversaire le rattraper. Ses jambes hurlant de douleur ne le fit pas changer d'avis et il augmenta encore la cadence pour mettre le plus de distance en lui et l'autre. Ses yeux pétillèrent en voyant la ligne blanche d'arrivée se rapprocher. Il courut encore plus vite, il avait envie de cette victoire ! Il avait envie de faire gagner son équipe !

Le visage ruisselant, les joues rouges, les muscles au bord de de la rupture, il allongea quand même le pas pour vaincre coûte que coûte ! Il franchit enfin la ligne en sentant la présence de son adversaire dans son dos. S'écroulant au sol, les yeux fermés, il ignorait s'il avait gagné. Pourtant il se força à se lever d'un bond pour savoir s'il avait gagné. Son amie, Sakura lui sauta dessus en lui embrassant ses joues trempées de sueur. Ils avaient gagnés ! Grâce à lui ! Il se sentit fier autant qu'exténué. Le sourire et son rire explosèrent, bientôt rejoint par sa coéquipière. Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit voltiger sous son éclat de rire. La reposant, il prit dans ses bras les deux derniers membres de son équipe, Saï et Gaara qui avait très bien courut eux aussi.

Il se tourna vers leurs adversaires, Neji, Kiba, Tenten et surtout Sasuke, celui avec il avait fait la dernière partie de la course. Ce-dernier lui tournait furieusement le dos mais Naruto n'en prit pas gare, il boudait, eh bien tant pis ! Lui avait une victoire à fêter ! Se tapant dans les mains, ils montèrent sur le podium, au-dessus de l'équipe de Sasuke, placé deuxième dans cette course de relai.

Ils prirent des mains le trophée au prof de sport, aujourd'hui arbitre, et la soulevèrent bien haut pour montrer leur victoire. Ils étaient heureux de gagner l'une des dernières épreuves de la journée sportive du lycée de Konoha. Descendant enfin après avoir pris une photo sur le podium, ils allèrent vers leur professeur principal, Iruka et leur classe qui les félicitèrent d'avoir gagné cette épreuve pour leur classe. Ils allèrent s'asseoir en attendant que le dernier match de basket se termine.

Le blond enleva son tee-shirt imbibé de sueur, sa minuscule queue de cheval ainsi que son bandeau laissant ses cheveux lui retomber sur les yeux et sur la nuque. Soupirant de bien être, il regarda Sakura avec étonnement en l'entendant ricaner. Elle montra du doigt la cause de son hilarité. Hinata avait rougit en le voyant se déshabiller et Sasuke l'avait fusillé du regard, toujours aussi jaloux de la jeune fille. Il ricana à son tour mais s'arrêta en voyant sa coéquipière finir sa bouteille d'eau. Il n'en avait pas bu et ils avaient convenu qu'elle la lui partagerait, vu qu'il avait oublié la sienne chez-lui. Apparemment, elle avait complètement oublié leur arrangement. Il demanda aux deux autres qui n'en avaient déjà plus. Personne dans la classe n'en avait non plus. Il râla qu'on ne savait pas récompenser les vainqueurs comme il fallait dans ce foutu lycée. Demandant à toutes les personnes l'entourant : soi ils n'en avaient plus soi ils n'en avaient pas, ou encore ils n'aimaient pas partager.

Naruto remit son tee-shirt blanc tout en maudissant de façon injurieuse tout ce beau monde qui le regardait de travers. Sous les ricanements de ses amis, il revint s'asseoir, bredouille. Il analysa la salle, pour voir si quelqu'un à qui il n'avait pas demandé en avait une. Il remarqua finalement une couleur bleu translucide, percer parmi la masse de gens. Une bouteille d'eau ! Il regarda qui s'était et vit un torse svelte et pâle sans tee-shirt avec un collier métallique puis une tête tout aussi blanche, avec une oreille où quatre piercings éclataient sous la lumière. Naruto se fustigea mentalement en reconnaissant la personne. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à demander à son petit-ami ?!

Bien-sûr, il avait complètement oublié que Sasuke, car s'était bien lui son amant, n'était mais alors vraiment pas bon perdant et que par conséquent, ce-dernier lui en voulait d'avoir gagné contre lui. Il se dirigea vers lui d'un pas guilleret sous l'œil vif et un peu moqueur de ses amis qui attendaient impatients de voir l'affrontement.

« - Hey Sas'ke !

\- Hm.

\- Passe-moi de l'eau, j'ai super soif !

\- … Le brun, ne dit rien, son haussement de sourcil le fit pour lui.

\- Aller quoi ! J'ai gagné après tout ! Ça mérite une récompense ! - _Grave erreur de dire ça, non ? Pensèrent la totalité des gens présents_ -

\- … Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! J'ai gagné !

\- Parce que justement tu as gagné. De toute façon je me vengerai, souffla le brun qui bien que mauvais perdant, l'assumait totalement.

\- Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Kiba pourquoi tu ris ?! Beugla le blond, pas très content que l'on se moque de lui sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison.

\- Pour rien ! Pour rien ! J'y vais, je dois rejoindre ma mère !

\- Dis-lui bonjour de ma part dit la seule fille présente, Tenten.

\- Ok ! À lundi ! Ne le tues pas Sasuke !

\- Hm.

\- Pourquoi tu boudes ?

\- Laisses tomber Naruto. Tu sais bien que quand il fait la tête, il ne sert à rien d'essayer de lui parler, intervint cette fois Neji, la main ceinturant la taille de Tenten.

\- Je m'en fous qu'il fasse la tête ! Tous ce que je veux c'est la bouteille d'eau ! »

Sasuke grogna et juste pour le défier, voulut porter sa bouteille à la bouche. Naruto fronça les sourcils et lui prit la bouteille avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dévissé le bouchon puis s'enfuit avec. Slalomant entre les personnes, il courut sur ses pauvres jambes, qui finissaient définitivement martyres de cette journée. Puis sourit de façon insouciante en entendant le juron de son petit-ami résonner. Dévalant les escaliers pour sortir du gymnase où se passait le match de basket, il referma complétement le bouchon pour ne pas que le précieux liquide s'échappe. En entendant les pas le coursant, il accéléra et dévia dans un couloir, remarquant que ses pas le conduisaient vers l'arrière du lycée, soit à l'opposé du gymnase.

N'en pouvant plus, il s'arrêta quand il atteint l'herbe de l'arrière des bâtiments scolaires. Mettant ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle, il vit le brun débouler du coin du bâtiment et le chercher furieusement des yeux. Les yeux fous, Naruto se dit que s'il voulait boire, s'était le moment où jamais. Il ouvrit maladroitement la bouteille pendant que le brun s'avançait doucement en le défia d'oser la boire sans son accord. Naruto le savait retord dans sa façon de se venger mais il avait bien trop soif pour y songer.

Il apporta le goulot à sa bouche et but un gorgée puis deux et la troisième se fit en reculant, voyant que son amant était maintenant assez près pour l'empêche de boire. Ils tournèrent en rond dans l'espace avant que Sasuke, suffisamment près, put lui sauter dessus pour le coincer sous lui. Naruto cria de façon aigüe en se sentant partir en arrière et en sentant l'eau fraîche de la bouteille l'asperger avant que sa main ne la lâche. Il ferma les yeux, en attendant le choc, et les rouvrit tout de suite après avoir sentis une douleur dans son arrière train. La bouteille avait volé et se retrouvait maintenant loin d'eux dans l'herbe. Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke et le fusilla du regard avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« - T'es content de toi ?! Maintenant, il ne doit plus y avoir d'eau dans la bouteille, ni pour toi, ni pour moi !

\- M'en moque. Tu m'as désobéi.

\- Rhôôô, ça va, hein ! Y a pas mort d'homme, non plus !

\- Tu sais que je vais me venger.

\- Tu n'oserais pas le faire sur moi, ton chéri ? Dit Naruto en papillonnant des yeux, tout en ayant la poitrine se soulevant rapidement, vu que le brun assit sur son ventre lui bloquait la respiration.

\- Vais m'gêner, tiens !

\- D'ailleurs, tu fais plus la tête ? Railla Naruto.

\- Hm.

\- Aller le prends pas mal, je rigolais !

\- Oui, de moi.

\- Sas'ke, apprend à ne plus être soupe au lait !

\- Va chier.

\- Quelle vulgarité !

\- Tu saoul.

\- C'est ça le but ! Te saouler, alors que tu ne peux pas me faire taire ! … Mais me frappe pas, hein. Parce que la violence c'est mal.

\- Je ne peux pas te faire taire ?

\- Non ! Et tu sais quoi- »

Sasuke ricana pendant que le blond continuait son baillage incessant et fit mine de lever le bassin pour faire croire qu'il s'enlevait du ventre. Ce qui était le cas, puisque ses fesses partirent **mais** pour mieux atterrir sur l'entre-jambe du blond qu'il pressa légèrement. La voix du blond eut un accroc et il bégaya quand Sasuke se sur éleva pour rajouter sa main et masser le sexe qui s'érigeait à une vitesse folle. Sans lâcher le membre durcissant de sa main, le brun se pencha et vint cueillir les lèvres voracement. Le blond légèrement plus petit que lui, gémit sous la manœuvre et se laissa complètement aller au bon vouloir du brun.

Sasuke laissa la hampe qui se pressait maintenant sous ses fesses et ramena sa main vers le creux de la hanche pour le coller à lui. De son autre main, il attira encore plus près le visage basané au sien en la plaquant sur la nuque du blond. Ce-dernier vint lui encercler le cou de ses bras en voulant toujours plus. Bien qu'une petite voix dans la tête de Naruto se demanda comment ils avaient fait pour en arriver là, alors qu'il parlait de gâteau et de bonbons à Sasuke. Mais il n'approfondit pas sa pensée : il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser aller aux caresses.

Le brun le voyait bien et souriait dans le baiser. Ses lèvres butinèrent voracement les lèvres qui lui étaient soumises tandis que sa main droite, revenue sur le sexe, s'occupait à soumettre le reste du corps sans difficulté aucune. Un gémissement ou deux sortit de l'échange, mêlé aux grognements de plaisirs de Naruto qui ne savait où placer ses mains. Sur le corps torse nu de Sasuke ou sur son cou opalin pour approfondir encore plus le baiser ? Mais un pression plus forte sur son sexe arriva et lui fit plier les orteils de plaisir tandis que ses pensées s'évaporaient dangereusement.

La main droite de Sasuke partit plus à l'aventure puisqu'elle rentra dans le jogging gris mais aussi dans le boxer d'une couleur encore inconnue pour l'instant. Naruto s'arracha de sa bouche et gémit indécemment avant d'onduler le bassin pour plus de toucher. Ses mains sur une fesse galbée et l'autre sur le creux des côtes se crispaient de bonheur et une pellicule de sueur commençaient à ré-envahir son corps. Il avait chaud, très chaud et son cerveau ne semblait que contenir du blanc. Il ne voyait que Sasuke qui, par contre, ne semblait pas perdre sa tête. Et cela fit tilt malgré tout dans la caboche blonde. La main échouée sur le creux des côtes navigua jusqu'à l'aine de son comparse et attaqua directement à l'intérieur des vêtements.

Le brun gémit entre ses dents serrées et cela fit ricaner Naruto qui lui ne se gênait pas d'être vocale. Massant encore plus ardemment que le brun, il allait lui prouver que lui aussi pouvait le faire succomber et s'y attelait avec ferveur. Le brun qui avait bien compris le message redoubla ses efforts. C'était à celui qui arrivait à faire jouir l'autre en premier qui se ferait prendre. Sasuke maudit pour la première fois, l'endurance de son petit-ami et mit au point une technique, inventée sur le moment, de toucher tous les endroits les plus sensibles du sexe.

Il devait y arriver plutôt bien car Naruto gémissait encore plus fort qu'avant et plus malin que son amant qui le branlait pourtant avec science, il alla titiller un peu plus bas, c'est-à-dire l'intimité encore serré pour l'heure. Le blond grogna en sentant le doigt et jura dans sa barbe tout en pompant presque violemment le sexe suintant de liquide pré-séminal du brun. Quand le doigt rentra légèrement et que la main gauche du brun passa sous son tee-shirt et rafla de ses ongles son téton, il jouit en grand jais dans la main droite de Sasuke qui sourit à la façon du Chat de Cheshire, ce qui était à peu près le seul sourire qu'il s'autorisait en tant qu'Uchiwa. Le brun observait maintenant avec avidité le visage du blond gémir langoureusement, les yeux fermés d'extase.

Quand ce dernier rouvrit ses yeux brumeux, ils glissèrent sur le visage du brun et en voyant le sourire, vicieusement pompa fermement une dernière fois le sexe qui ne résista pas à l'envahisseur et éjacula. Cette fois ce fut Naruto qui observa les yeux noirs se voiler et la bouche rouge s'ouvrir en un long souffle. Le corps opalin s'alanguit pour s'allonger sur lui et la tête se posa sur son épaule. Les mains du blond remontèrent jusqu'au creux du dos et caressa paresseusement la peau dénudée, attendant que son propriétaire se réveille. Quand ce fut le cas, ce-dernier se redressa et ils s'observèrent longuement jusqu'à que Sasuke vienne casser le moment.

« - J'ai gagné. C'est moi au-dessus.

\- … Non, je t'ai aussi fait jouir, s'écria Naruto après un temps où il n'en revenait pas que le brun casse son moment post-orgasmique aussi facilement.

\- Mais je t'ai fait jouir en premier. Donc, c'est moi qui ai gagné. »

Naruto était parfaitement d'accord avec le brun. Il avait perdu. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulait se faire prendre et ne pas prendre. Alors, il fuit. Il poussa Sasuke de son corps et en moins de deux fut sur ses pieds près à partir de cet endroit devenu diabolique en présence de son amant. Il s'apprêtait à courir aussi vite que le pourcentage d'énergie restante dans son corps le permettrait, avant que Sasuke, toujours allongé par terre ne parle et le coupe de tout élan fugueur.

« - Tu sais que j'adore te traquer. Et que si tu fuis, tu vas juste avoir encore plus mal au cul que si tu te laisses faire maintenant. »

Et Naruto grimaça en pensant à toutes les fois où Sasuke l'avait pris pendant qu'il fuyait. Dit comme ça, Sasuke passait pour un violeur, mais pour sa défense les deux faisaient constamment des paris ou des concours pour savoir qui se ferait prendre, étant tous les deux trop fiers. Et il ne coursait Naruto que quand ce-dernier avait perdu un pari mais refusait de se faire prendre. Sasuke était donc dans son droit de récupérer ce qu'il lui revenait mais ce que Naruto lui refusait hostilement malgré qu'il adore avoir Sasuke en lui. Question de fierté, vous comprenez.

Et Naruto savait que Sasuke devenait plus, euh… Fougueux ? Quand il le poursuivait et qu'il aurait du mal à marcher pendant des jours s'il fuyait. Et le brun n'était étrangement pas aussi ardant quand il ne fuyait pas. Pourtant, il courut… Et bien plus vite que pendant le relai, sa peau des fesses était en jeu. Fuyant lâchement, il rentra dans le lycée dès qu'il vit une porte ouverte. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se cacher, Sasuke semblait avoir un radar qui lui permettait de savoir où il était quand il le fuyait. Ce n'était donc pas la bonne méthode pour ne pas se faire prendre (le mauvais jeu de mot est compris dans cette phrase). Il courrait donc, se repérant grâce aux salles de classe qui défilaient rapidement. Il était au troisième étage et entendait le bruit du pas de course de Sasuke dans les escaliers. Naruto savait qu'il était au-dernier étage du bâtiment, coincé donc. Il ouvrit la première porte de classe qui était heureusement ouverte et s'y engouffra dedans.

Le cœur battant, il s'accroupit pas très loin de la porte mais assez caché pour qu'on ne le remarque pas immédiatement. Il attendit, attendit et attendit puis il vit un ombre se placer devant le porte coulissante et sa respiration s'arrêta alors qu'il espérait que le brun ne rentre pas dans la salle. Et vous vous en doutez, ce ne fut pas le cas, et Naruto se maudit d'être rentré dans le bâtiment et surtout de s'être caché alors qu'il sait qu'il ne doit pas. La jambe du brun arriva dans son champ de vision et ses yeux louchèrent dessus avant de redevenir normales. Les deux jambes s'arrêtèrent finalement devant lui sans hésitation et Naruto ferma les yeux, en sachant très bien que le brun l'avait vu.

Ce-dernier l'extirpa de sa cachette avec un sourire goguenard pendu aux lèvres et Naruto lui fit un regard malheureux qui n'eut aucun effet sur le brun, si ce n'est d'agrandir son sourire qu'il plaqua contre les lèvres bombées du blond qui malgré son idée de résister jusqu'au bout, se sentit ramollir face à l'ardeur du baiser. Il y répondit bien malgré lui et se laissa transporter par l'avidité de son amant impatient. Accrochant ses mains aux épaules carrées, il les serra de ses doigts et finit par en faire glisser une le long de la peau blanche luisante d'effort. Gémissant soudainement quand Sasuke lui mordit la langue en représailles à sa main pelotant trop vivement son postérieur. Il ne s'arrêta pourtant pas et accentua le baiser en mordillant légèrement la lèvre du bas du brun qui grogna d'envie mais s'arracha de sa bouche pour plonger dans son cou et le suçoter vivement. Le maintenant en plaquant sa main dans le creux de son dos, Sasuke lui tira les cheveux de sorte qu'il dévoile plus de gorge.

Il gémit piteusement dans la manœuvre mais se laissa faire et soupira longuement en sentant la chaude langue glisser et parfois la bouche suçoter la peau tout en ayant le torse du brun plaqué contre le sien. Il grogna encore plus en ayant la cuisse du brun se frottant contre son entre-jambe et en réponse crispa ses doigts sur le dos du brun et sur sa hanche. Il avança en retour sa jambe pour donner aussi du plaisir à Sasuke et gémit piteusement en sentant l'érection déjà dure.

Il se sentit que le brun le poussait jusqu'à qu'il rencontre le bois d'une table d'étudiant. Cette rencontre reconnecta ses neurones entre eux en se rendant compte qu'il se faisait mener en bateau. Il se débattit un peu mais le brun le retourna comme un crêpe et en sentant des dents lui mordiller la nuque et une érection se coller à ses fesses, il n'eut plus le loisir de penser plus loin que le bout de ses fesses (là aussi le jeu de mot est volontaire). Sa rébellion prenait fin aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé mais ce n'était plus lui qui allait s'en plaindre… Enfin pas tout de suite… Peut-être demain.

Sasuke remonta son tee-shirt blanc et pinça ses tétons tout en grignotant son lobe. Le brun se détacha un peu de lui et lui enleva totalement son haut avec son aide avant de revenir se coller à lui et de lui tourner la tête pour l'embrasser passionnément. Naruto y répondit puis s'éloigna pour se remettre en face du brun et de commencer à tirer sur le jogging noir de ce-dernier qui comprit ses intentions et juste pour le taquiner, s'amusa à coller son bassin au sien, les faisait tous deux gémir dans leur baiser. Naruto grogna de mécontentement face à tant de mauvaise volonté et tira d'un coup sec le jogging, emportant avec lui le boxer noir et éraflant la hanche de son pouce, rendant la peau un peu rouge.

Il plaqua le bassin de son amant contre sa main près de son propre entre-jambe en le tirant grâce à sa main posée dans son dos. Sasuke se laissa faire par les caresses mais sépara de lui en se baissant pour ramasser quelque chose dans la poche de son bas à ses pieds car bloqué par ses chaussures, tout en ordonnant à Naruto d'enlever son propre bas. Il le fit sans rechigner et se déchaussa sans prendre la peine de délacé ses chaussures de sport, il avait plus important pour l'instant.

Quand il fut totalement nu, Sasuke le poussa de sorte à ce qu'il soit allongé contre la table pour qu'il puisse accéder à ses fesses. Il prit le tube de lubrifiant et la capote qu'il venait de sortir de son jogging. Naruto se demandait d'ailleurs si ce n'était pas à cause de tout ça, qu'il avait perdu au relais. Qu'elle idée aussi de prendre toujours avec soit du lubrifiant quand on sait qu'on va faire du relais !

Même si ce n'était pas lui qui se plaindrait d'avoir du lubrifiant. Il souleva légèrement sa jambe pour faciliter l'entrée du premier doigt, bien que Sasuke l'avait déjà rentré tout à l'heure, on était jamais trop prudent. Il poussa un râle d'inconfort mais serra les dents et ne chercha pas à s'extraire bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Bientôt, il mourut plutôt d'envie de plus que de moins et s'alanguit contre la table, posant son coude contre la table et agrippa la hanche opaline de sa jambe pour plus de contact avec les deux, bientôt trois doigts.

Il soupira de dépit quand les trois doigts partir de son corps et s'allongea totalement sur la table cette fois, faisant face au brun en écartant les jambes pour qu'il s'installe entre-elles. Il les enroula immédiatement après que le brun ait mis du lubrifiant sur son sexe et vienne se positionner à son entrée, poussant déjà légèrement. Il siffla de douleur et fit grincer ses ongles contre le plat de la table, résonnant désagréablement à leurs oreilles. Puis il déglutit et se força à se détendre au prix d'un grand effort physique. Quand il sentit que le sexe mieux glisser entre ses parois, Naruto se détendit encore plus et gémit faiblement, ressentant un léger plaisir, léger mais présent. Il geignit un peu de l'inconfort éprouvé et bougea légèrement ce qui fit d'ailleurs trembler de plaisir Sasuke qui grogna pour ne pas avancer plus vite et garder le contrôle sur son corps.

Quand enfin leurs deux bassins se rencontrèrent, ils ne bougèrent plus, attendant que le blond s'habitue. Quand enfin ce fut le cas, Naruto hocha simplement la tête et Sasuke bougea lentement puis plus rapidement, voyant que le blond n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Le brun s'affairait à trouver la glande du blond et quand enfin il débusqua, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

Il se déchaina alors entre les fesses du blond qui se tortillait de plaisir, les yeux à-demi clos, les joues vermeilles et la bouche entrouverte. Les talons enfoncés dans les fesses de Sasuke, il l'aida à s'enfoncer plus loin, plus vite, plus fort _« Oh, oui ! Plus fort ! »_. Il bavait légèrement mais Sasuke se fit un plaisir de lécher le liquide et d'en profiter pour embrasser le blond plus qu'heureux de ce qu'on lui donnait.

Et puis sans signe avant-coureur, l'Uchiwa s'arrêta quelques secondes qui parurent si longues à Naruto pendant qu'il regardait interrogativement le brun, dans l'incompréhension totale. Le brun eut un sourire méchant avant de lui souffler à l'oreille un : « Tu as encore fuis après avoir perdu et tu t'es moqué de moi… Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'avais oublié ? » Qui envoya des sueurs froides le long de son dos, ça ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de répondre effrontément : « J'espère bien que tu n'as pas oublié, sinon comment vais-je pouvoir jouir ? Pas avec ce que tu me donnes d'habitude en tout cas. ».

Sasuke lui fit un sourire torve qui voulut tout dire avant de s'enlever de son postérieur puis d'y revenir sèchement, faisant claquer leur peau et crier Naruto à plein poumons. Mais le blond se reprit bien vite et lui sortit un « Même pas mal » qui fit sourire Sasuke car, allons bon, il avait plus convaincant tout de même. Il ne se retint pas plus longtemps et alterna de petits coups précis à de grands coups de boutoirs puissants qui donnaient de longs frissons à Naruto, ne pouvant s'empêcher de supplier le brun d'aller encore plus vite, toujours plus vite. Et ce-dernier lui donnait ce qu'il voulait avec bonheur.

Pendant que Naruto gémissait son plaisir, Sasuke lui souleva une jambe et se renfonça fortement dans l'anneau qui donnait une impression de ne plus tenir longtemps s'ils ne jouissaient pas dans peu de temps. Mais il tint bon encore les quelques minutes où Sasuke pilonna Naruto presque méchamment et que le blond jouit dans un râle rauque, vite suivit par le brun qui après avoir serré les dents pour se retenir le plus longtemps possible, dût lâcher prise et jouit en dehors du corps de Naruto, sur son ventre plus précisément.

Le blond avait un léger sourire aux lèvres et caressait d'un air distrait le dos du brun de dessins abstraits qui faisaient presque ronronner Sasuke. Puis le brun se leva et prit le tee-shirt du blond du sol avant de lui essuyer le ventre plein de sperme avec. Naruto ne capta pas tout de suite mais quand enfin il comprit, il se leva tout de suite d'un bond et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à hurler sur le brun, ce-dernier lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en même temps que la parole.

« - Je t'avais dit que je me vengerai pour avoir gagné le relai, fit le brun en souriant malicieusement tout en haussant les épaules, désinvolte. »

Naruto ne répondit rien, trop choqué que son petit-ami soit autant mauvais perdant. Il referma la bouche en voyant qu'il n'avait rien à répondre d'intelligent mais finit tout de même par dire en se recouchant sur la table après avoir récupéré son bien salit, désabusé :

« - Je suis trop jeune et trop fatigué pour tes conneries.

\- Hm.

\- Et en plus, j'ai encore soif. »

Il sut plus par habitude que parce qu'il ne le vit vraiment, le sourire de Sasuke.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Alors ? Magnifique ? Beau ? Passable ? Moyen ? Mauvais ? Horrible ?  
**

 _ **Note de fin :**_ Comme d'habitude on se retrouve demain sur le fandom Harry Potter. Ce qui me fait d'ailleurs penser que je ne sais pas compter car je vous avez dis que j'avais 5 os sur Naruto et 5 sur Harry Potter. En fait, c'est faux, j'en ai 6 Naruto et 4 Harry Potter, désolée. J'espère quand même continuer à voir une trace de votre passage !

 **Léchouilles Baveuses,**

 **IdéaLise.**


End file.
